Rainy day
by Narutogal21
Summary: When home alone and bored, Kakashi find a way to spices things up (I suck at summaries, this is my first story, hope you all like it, R&R) WARNING: LEMON. One-shot


**Rainy Day **

**WARNING: LEMON, if you don't like Lemon, do not read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary:** When home alone and bored, Kakashi finds a way to spices things up.

It was a rainy afternoon in Konoha and Sakura was watching the rain while her boyfriend Kakashi, was reading one of the "Icha Icha Paradise" books. She was wanted to go to the park with Kakashi but it looks like the day has been ruined. She leaned against the window complaining about the weather.

"Argh I hate this! I got nothing to do" she yelled across the room. She turned her head to see if Kakashi will respond but he ignores her. Damn his books, she thought. All of a sudden, Kakashi grabbed her from behind and started to play with her breast. Sakura let out a small moan. "When was the last time we did something…exciting?" Kakashi whispered in her ear. As she thought about it, it was quite a while. Before she was able to answer the question, Kakashi pulled down his mask and put his lips onto her. It surprised Sakura, he has not been this adventurous. Kakashi gently bit her bottom lip and guided his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as the two tongues started to twist and turn. Kakashi started to unbutton her shirt which reveals her blue bra. He moved from her lips to her neck and started licking and sucking it. Sakura's moans became louder "Please..Ka…Can..we go to the bedroom?" She tried to speak out but the moans took over. "Sure" Kakashi said.

He picked her up and took her to the bedroom where he lay her on the bed. He lay on top of her as he began to unhook her bra. Sakura quickly covered herself with her arms, but Kakashi pulled her arms away from her chest. "I want to see everything" he said. The words made Sakura already wet, her white panties already damp. Kakashi started to play with her nipples, squeezing them with his fingers enough to make her moan his name. He then started to suck on her nipples, while looking at her reaction. Sakura bit her lips in pleasure, from her eyes she wanted more. Kakashi started to kiss her until he reached her stomach where he took off her skirt. "Hmmm…already wet" Kakashi said while messaging her panties with her two fingers. "Please…Don't look there…." He started to lick her panties gently while touching her breasts. Sakura arched her head back in pleasure. "Oh Kakashi!". He smiled as she is getting wetter by the second. Without wasting any more time, he took for her panties and started licking her womanhood. Sakura instantly grabbed onto Kakashi hair, pulling it gently. He started to flick his tongue onto her clit, which drove her mad, arching her whole body while closing her eyes. "Sakura, look at me" he said. Sakura attempted to look below, seeing her lover lick her sweet spot. "Please more! Faster please" she pleaded. Kakashi started to lick her folds faster as he started to spread her legs further. Sakura started to moan even louder, she did not care if the neighbours heard her, she was drowned in pleasure and the intercourse has not started yet.

Kakashi then enter his two fingers into her opening and started to pump them in and out. His erection has become bigger as he continued to lick Sakura's clit "Kakashi I'm going to come!" Kakashi quickly replaced his tongue with his thumb and started to rub her clit fast. Sakura wanted to enjoy the foreplay longer but the juices were already released as she screamed Kakashi's name. Kakashi licked her womanhood clean as he started to take off his pants. "It is so delicious Sakura" he said has he licked clean his fingers. He came back to her face where he kissed her on her lips. Sakura was able to taste her down juices. "Kakashi, I want it! Please!" she begged. Satisfied, he took hold of his member and rubbed the head onto her opening. "Please just put IT IN!" Sakura screamed the last words as Kakashi put the whole thing inside her. Sakura grabbed to sheets as she tried to compose herself for a minute. "You are…so tight" Kakashi whispered. He started to thrust in and out of his girlfriend as he started to kiss her neck. The pink haired chunin started to scratch his back and putting her legs onto his waist as he moved. The two started to moan at the same time as they were picking up speed. "Lets come together" Sakura moaned. Kakashi nodded as he started pounding her. Sakura started to roll her eyes back with pain and pleasure while Kakashi was licking her chest. "Babe I'm close" Kakashi said. "Me too….Oh…" she said. "bend your knees and put your feet on my chest, I'm going to finish you off" he said with a smirk. Sakura did as she was told and Kakashi started to go even faster. Sakura started to scream, she never felt this much pleasure in her life. It was too much for her. She closed her eyes as she was about to come. Kakashi started felt her insides squeezing his member. "KAKASHI!" she screamed as the juices started to flow out. Kakashi groaned as he emptied himself inside of her. He collapses onto Sakura's body as breathed heavily.

A few hours later, Kakashi and Sakura woke up. "We should do this more often, don't you think?" Sakura asked, caressing his chest. "Yeah, once a day?" Kakashi suggested. "I don't think I will be able to handle it" she said. Kakashi came closer to her face "Don't worry, you will get used it…I love you, you know that?" he said. Sakura gave him a peck on the lips "Yeah I know, I love you too".

The End


End file.
